


The Present

by lepusastrum



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: For Lance's Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepusastrum/pseuds/lepusastrum
Summary: For Lance's birthday.Keith got a present for Lance for his birthday and in the end he got a present too.





	The Present

The present | klance | voltron: legendary defender | 2019/07/13-22

AN: Happy birthday, Lancey

AN#2: sorry, I’m not good with titles

\--

The planet didn’t even have a real name, just an identification number in the database. It had grown, thick flora, but no animals or sentient beings and they were sent there to suspect the reasons behind it. The planet was orbitated around a twin-star pair. One was larger and shiny with an orange crown, the other was smaller and blue, almost white. The planet was near to them so the tropical zone was very wide.

Allura asked Keith and Lance go there and investigate. Red flew them to the surface and the Castle stayed at the edge of the solar system to arrange with some maintenance operations. The surface was  _ junglish _ . Keith asked Lance what kind of word was that, but the Cuban explained if he got what he meant, the word exists. Keith didn’t answer on that, just sighed and reported to the Castle they arrived and they leave Red to walk and look around.

The temperature was high just as the humidity. The trees were gigantic and the ferns under them making the undergrowth were as big as the bushes and some trees on Earth. The sky’s colour was pale lavender, no clouds, but the trees’ greenery sheltered them from the sunrays. The greenery, the leaves, the grass and the ferns were green, however they had a little bluish pine-green shade.

“Be careful, we don’t know anything about this planet,” Keith said. He was walking in front and Lance followed him.

“I’m not an idiot,” Lance answered just before he stopped. There was a plant, as tall him, maybe a little taller. It has pretty flowers, like water lilies, the middle of them was pink, almost red and the edges were white. Lance reached out to touch it, then the petals parted and he could see teeth and a throat. He screamed manly then jumped away.

Keith turned back to look at him over his shoulder. His hand rested on the handle of his knife.

“The flowers bite,” Lance said, sounding offended.

“I told you to pay attention,” Keith answered. “You think your flowers ate the animals?”

“First of all, they are not my flowers. Secondly, Earth has predator plants too, however they are small and--”

Keith stopped. He stared at Lance. “Where do you know that?”

“Uh, I… I read? You know, school and stuff,” Lance answered a little nervous. Eventually he had to turn his eyes away from Keith who was still staring at him with his stupidly pretty galaxy-eyes. “We should suggest Pidge or the Olkari should come here and look around.”

“Just don’t touch anything,” Keith said finally, a soft smile hiding in the corner of his lips. He turned away and started to walk again. Lance quickly joined him and decided to go beside him instead of behind.

“However… If there are predator plants, they have to eat something,” Keith wondered.

“Could be they eat other plants? Or animals? Maybe?” Lance guessed.

“I’d vote animals. Like bugs,” Keith answered, thinking about Earth’s predator plants.

“You mean giant bugs. I mean, look around. Everything is so huge,” Lance said with a playful, wide smile.

Keith stopped. He tilted his head. “Like a ladybug what is as big as a dog?”

Lance stopped too. “Yeah,” he nodded. “Creepy.” He was silent for a short. “I mean, it would be creepy if that could be.”

Keith looked at Lance with a soft frown. “What?”

Lance got excited. “Look, Earth had a geologic period, called Jurassic, - Keith snorted, Lance rolled his eyes - called Jurassic, when everything was bigger and there was much more oxygen in the air, like a creature from that age would literally choking in our age; and more warmer and humid, full of ferns and pines, just like this. There were millipedes taller then an average height human. But. There’s a reason there are no dog-size ladybugs at our age, and that’s because of the gravity, I mean the weight of their chitin and the less oxygen in the air. With a lot oxygen, they had much bigger lungs, more fuel for moving the bigger limbs and body. As the oxygen level lowered, the size of the bugs and other creatures lowered too.”

“Oh.” Keith was amazed.

“Yeah, oh. So, let’s check the gravity level and the oxygen level in the air. I think the gravity is equal our normal.”

Keith smiled. Lance was smart. And he liked when he showed how smart he was.

“That’s the reason why can’t a human grow higher than about 8’ 2”,” Lance went on.

“So no giant cyclopses, huh?”

Lance shook his head. “There can be giants. Just their skeletons are built up differently, to bear with gravity and their own weights. Giraffes have long necks, around 7 feet or so. Their height is around 10 feet, plus their necks. Yet they have no problem with gravity or breathing.”

“Wait. Then there could be different construction for bugs too to grow as big as a dog?”

“You’re a genius, Keith!”

“What?”

“You just pointed on an important thing.”

“Cool, now--” Keith couldn’t finish, his voice was eaten by a loud cracking. He blinked. After a few seconds everything was dark, heavy and dirty clouds covered the whole sky and colourful lightnings cascaded towards the ground. “Uh.”

Another loud thunder, it had to be closer.

“Let’s find a shelter, before it starts to rain,” Keith suggested. Lance nodded. They tried to hurry, but they weren’t fast enough. After the first step they took, a wet drop hit them and right after it started raining heavily. They ensconced themselves under a huge fern, using its leaves as an umbrella. Lance pressed his back to the fern’s bole, then let his body slid down until he was sitting at the root on the ground. He pulled his legs up and embraced his knees. Keith stood next to him, arms crossed in front of his chest, back up at the bole, eyes on the other paladin.

Lance was watching the rain, a soft smile curled upwards the corner of his lips. The drop made a soft, dinging noise as they showered the leaves.

“I miss the rain,” Lance whispered. “I like it.”

“Yeah,” Keith breathed. He felt so lost and weak and the emotions confused him. Despite their constant bickering, he knew how smart Lance was and he would have given his life for him and he trusted him with his life. He liked Lance. Very much, it hurt. His heart was beating crazy and wanted to break his ribs and tear his chest open. Keith could whine.

Eventually he swallowed, then pulled out a small box of his equipment.

“Um, Lance…”

“Yeah?” The other paladin turned to face with Keith.

It was harder than he thought. It was just a small gesture! Not a big deal!

“Ha-Happy birthday,” Keith said finally.

Lance blinked. “Birthday?”

“It’s your birthday. Pidge calculated and keep track to our calendar. Last year you had a party.”

“A year passed?”

Keith nodded, then he extended the box. “Happy birthday,” he repeated.

A large, wide smile bloomed on Lance’s face. “Thanks, Keith!”

Oh, boy. Lance seemed excited and happy. Keith wanted to hug him. He wanted to feel his body against his and maybe kiss him. But Lance didn’t like him and if he confesses, he ruins everything. Literally. 

Lance started to open his present.

Wait.

Wait. It’s his birthday. He got a present. Like Keith would have prepared for this. He glanced at the other.

“You planned this.” He said, not asked.

“What? Lance, I’m not a rainmaker. I appreciate you think that high on me, but--”

“Don’t play dumb.” He lowered the partly opened box and kept his eyes on Keith. He was a little cold and dry. “You set you and me come and investigate this planet. Maybe to be alone. Why?” 

Keith felt his cheeks heat up and his skin started to burn. “Just take the present or throw it away!” He was angry because he was embarrassed. He didn’t have to deal with such so far. He bit down on his lower lip and turned his eyes away.

Lance shook his head. “You won’t get away with this. You have nowhere to run.” He stood up, still grabbing the box, and stepped in front of Keith. He was an inch taller. Keith’s breath hitched. Lance had never been this close to him. He could count his freckles. And oh, boy, his freckles were so cute, they mapped a whole galaxy.

“I wanted to be nice,” Keith said on low voice eventually. Lance smiled at him. “B-Becuase you deserve it.”

“You think?” Lance tilted his head and hid his blossoming smile.

Keith nodded. “I do. You deserve the nicest things. The best things. The prettiest things. The… everything.”

“Keith…”

Keith gulped.  _ Shit _ . He said too much.

“I…” Keith looked away, but didn’t turn his head. His heart was drumming in his throat.

“Is it okay if I give you something in return?” Lance whispered leaning closer and closer. Keith was pretty sure he would faint. He didn’t. Lance’s lips brushed his own. He felt his mouth was burning. (Keith’s lips were chapped like Lance expected them, but warm.)

“But… But this is your birthday, not mine…”

Lance smirked.  _ Victory _ . 

“Then give it back,” he answered. He didn’t wait for Keith’s respond, he placed his free hand on his face, pulled him and kissed him again. Not soft and curious and teasing like he did at first. This was a real kiss. Deep and full of saliva and tongue. Exploring and discovering. Keith held his breath, knees went into jelly. He groaned deep from his throat when Lance pulled away.

Keith slowly opened his eyes. Lance was smiling at him confidently.

“How was that, samurai?”

Keith swallowed, then nodded. “That was…” he cleared his throat. “Okay.”

He breathed heavily, every muscle in his body was tense as he forced himself to still and not push Lance to the bole and devour his mouth.

Lance chuckled.

“Open your present,” Keith said then.

Lance chuckled again. “Here?” He placed his palm from Keith’s face to his chest to make sure what he meant. Keith needed a tick to proceed, then he blushed even more. Lance had mercy, at least he thought he had. He took his hand back and looked down for a second, then back at Keith. “But seriously. Thanks, man.”

Keith smiled at him. “You’re very welcome.”

**Bonus:**

Eventually they left the planet after the rain stopped and reported what they had found. Pidge told them she would give it a try, but she’s not an expert.

They were silent while Red brought them home. They were silent while they were changing, and they were silent during the dinner. After the meal Keith was preparing for his night training when someone knocked on his door. It was Lance and he let him in.

Keith became nervous in an instant and he felt a dumpling was in his throat that he couldn’t swallow.

“Can I sit down?” Lance asked. Keith realised he didn’t even say a word. He nodded.

“Sure.” Lance sat on the edge of the bed, because there wasn’t any other place and Keith decided to get at least a chair. He sat beside Lance.

“So, um, about today…” Lance started, but he couldn’t finish. Keith cut him.

“I want more kisses,” He said, and he looked so deteminded and cute, Lance was melting. “ It wasn’t a mistake or an accident. I didn’t regret it, I wanted it. I--” He bit on his lower lip. ”I want to kiss you again. And again and… I don’t want us to hate each other. I don’t-- I--”

“I know,” Lance said gently, then offered a soft smile. He placed his hand on top of Keith’s. Keith had to look down, the touch was so warm and soft. “The way you kissed me, I know what you mean. A-And I… Uh, Keith… I think we should give us a chance… Together. So… W-Would you date me? Or at least make out with me sometimes?”

“Yes!” Keith was quick to answer, almost shout. He slid closer to Lance, keeping his eyes on him. “I’m dying to kiss you again.”

Lance chuckled. Keith was cute.

“Well, I can’t blame you to thirst for me, I’m gor--” Keith kissed him. He patched his lips on Lance’s. The Cuban leaned into the kiss, opened his mouth immediately and wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck while he deepened the kiss. He tasted like toothpaste, like he would have been prepared for this. Keith smiled against Lance’s lips.

Lance’s grip loosened and soon after Keith felt his fingers in his hair. Lance combed the locks and Keith couldn’t muffle a soft moan. If he liked that, what would he say to this? Lance broke the kiss, pulled away just for a second to burn another on Keith’s neck, right under his jaw.

That earned another moan.

Lance grinned.

“This is my best birthday,” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
